


i never gave a damn about the weather

by theneverending



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Past Tense, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan writes a song with Brendon in his backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never gave a damn about the weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my previous AO3 account.

Ryan had his three favorite things in front of him at the moment: his guitar, his song notebook, and Brendon.

The two of them were sitting in the dewy grass of Ryan's backyard with the song notebook opened to a blank page, the emptiness begging to be inked with the tales of a lyrical poem. Ideas were flying back and forth, arbitrary in form, but somewhat inspiring and metaphoric in their own terms.

Minutes were passing quickly, and nothing virtuous was coming to mind. Ryan suggested that they took a break to relax their brains, hoping that good lyrics would magically come to mind. It was a rarity for Ryan and Brendon to have no inkling what to write, the both of them having very imaginative thoughts that made their songwriting so unique. 

Brendon leaned back into the grass, resting his head on the backs of his arms. The sky above him was a darkening purplish-orange, thin clouds trailing across the atmosphere.

"You know what's funny?" Brendon asked, letting his head roll over to where Ryan was sitting with his legs crossed.  

"What?" Ryan replied.

"How the clouds seem to keep floating on like nothing's wrong. They never stop moving along no matter the circumstance." Brendon retorted, reverting his gaze back to the dimming sunset. When he didn't get a reply, Brendon looked back over at him to see a confused Ryan. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how some things never stop going while everything else in the world could be going wrong."

Ryan shrugged, pulling some grass from the ground, "I never gave a damn about the weather."

"Not even when it was slightly sarcastic?" Brendon joked, licking his lips before beaming brightly at Ryan.

"Hey, that was different!" Ryan chuckled, letting the laughter die down prior to finishing his statement. "But seriously, why would I give a damn about the weather if it never gave a damn about me?"

"That's sad," Brendon stated, sitting up on his hands, "I find it interesting to think about."

Ryan did think about it for a second, filling the temporary void of silence with, "What if that conversation was the inspiration for a new song?"

"But I thought you didn't give a damn about the weather? Did you have a change of heart?" Brendon asked, leaning his head into Ryan's shoulder and fluttering his eyelashes at the boy.

"No," Ryan dismissed, "How about I write about my distaste for the weather, and you can write something about clouds or birds or whatever. We can probably piece it together to make something interesting." Ryan suggested, turning the notebook to where two blank pages displayed themselves.

"But that would be contracting." Brendon expressed, a bewildered appearance making itself known on his face.

Ryan tossed a pen to Brendon, "It'll work, I'm getting good vibes on this one." Ryan smiled, leaning over and immediately writing the first lines onto the paper.

While they were writing, Ryan glanced over to Brendon, who was vigorously noting down different lines. Ryan admired the way that Brendon looked when he wrote, his pink tongue sticking out in determination and his dark hair falling in his eyes. Ryan may have been staring a moment too long, Brendon suddenly becoming aware of his presence. 

Brendon covered up the words on his page and asked, "Are you trying to get an early preview?"

"Of course not," Ryan flushed, shying away back to his own mess of ink blotches and pessimistically romantic song lyrics.

About fifteen minutes later, Ryan was snapping the end of his pen closed and finishing off the entanglement of fragmented librettos.  Brendon, on the other hand, had finished his writing a few moments earlier, and was now strumming an unfamiliar tune on Ryan's guitar. 

When Brendon noticed that Ryan was done, he instantly stopped playing the guitar and queried, "Pass the notebook over here, let me see what you got."

Ryan delicately picked up the binding pages, handing it carefully over to Brendon. 

Brendon set the notebook on the grass, eyes shifting slowly across Ryan's messily written words. A coy smile played itself on on Brendon's puffy lips as he finished reading what Ryan had wrote.

"I actually like this a lot. It's amorous in a tragic kind of way." Brendon compliments, reaching for the guitar again. Brendon muttered the words written on the paper as he strummed the guitar in different tunes until he found something that worked. "Hey Ry, how does this sound?" Brendon asked, clearing his throat and singing a portion of the lyrics that Ryan had written.

Sounds of the acoustic guitar mixed with Brendon's voice filled the air, Ryan's lyrics coming to life right off the page. In that moment, Ryan's stomach was tying itself into knots like it always did when Brendon transformed his boring words into something larger than Ryan ever could himself. The only thing that made this moment more perfect was the way Brendon looked under the setting sun, surrounded by a summer breeze with his lips tumbling out terms that were not his own. Ryan felt himself falling in love with Brendon for the millionth time, those three little words on the tip of his tongue like they always were, but Ryan had no inkling to say them aloud. 

Until he did.

"I love you," Ryan breathed out in barely a whisper, the words hardly audible, but sadly enough, Brendon still heard them.

Brendon stopped playing the guitar mid strum, his eyebrows lifting up in question. Ryan silently panicked, forcing out a strangled laugh to try to avert the attention away from what just slipped out.

"So, uh, the song sounds great!" Ryan stalled, eliciting a nervous smile across his lips.

"I heard what you said," Brendon stated, a blank expression on his face. Unfortunately, Ryan couldn't read what he was feeling at all, which was unusual for him.

"Oh," Ryan muttered out, exhaling loudly.

"So did you mean it?" Brendon inquired, setting the guitar down to the left of him. 

"Mean what?" Ryan asked nervously.

"That you love me." Brendon confirmed, his chocolate colored eyes the size of the moon. 

Ryan bit his lip, prickles of sweat forming under his armpits. There was no turning back now, and Ryan thought that it would be most beneficial to admit it now than to act like it had never happened. He had a 50/50 shot, and hopefully if this took a turn for the worst, his friendship with Brendon would stay unchanging. 

"Yes," Ryan confessed, nervously messing with the grass, "If you don't feel the same way, I'd understand." Ryan sighed, his stomach sinking as he rambled on, "It's just that you're so perfect that it's hard _not_ to love you, you know? You have everything that anyone could ever want, and so much more. But then there's me, and that's it, there's no comparison between you and I, and I have no idea where to even start to do something deserving of-"

Ryan's never ending verbose was interrupted by the lips of the one he was most afraid wouldn't love him back. All of Ryan's worries washed away, the longing for this moment was now put into the present. Ryan was shocked at first, not expecting to have Brendon's lips pressing up against his own, or to have Brendon's hands on both sides of his cheeks, or to have Brendon, overall. 

Letting himself fall into the moment completely, Ryan let his arms wrap around Brendon's waist to pull him closer into him. The kiss was clumsy, full of teeth and tongues and an overdue desire.

Brendon was the first to break the kiss, his hands still resting on Ryan's face. 

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that again, do you hear me? You think too little of yourself, and too much of me. I'm not too good for you, if it were my decision, I'd say that we were perfectly equal. We have our strong and weak points, and what we're lacking is what the other can pick up. Trust me, Ry, don't ever worry about me not loving you because that could never happen." Brendon assured.

The whole ordeal was overwhelming to Ryan, who's mind was fuzzy from the unexpected kiss he'd just experienced, along with Brendon's confession. All he could do was nod and lean in for another kiss, sealing the deal that he agreed with what Brendon said, thus, the beginning of something beautiful. 

_fin._


End file.
